Imperium of Stars (Galactica)
The Imperium of Stars is a feudalistic Empire, spanning over 10,000 planets across Charted Space, and is considered the most powerful and successful of civilizations in Charted Space, challenged only by the combined might of the alliance known as the New League of Free Worlds. It is also considered to have the strongest in military force, yet it is also a divided Empire due to the constantly feuding Houses, with each House attempting to gain the Throne. Since the birth of the Imperium, the current ruling house is House Corringde, whose capital is known Itshta Prime. History The Imperium was originally conceived as a union of races in response to the instability caused by the aftermath of Colonial Conquest Wars, of which the first members were the Jurda, the Itshta, and the Kirdeash around 3200 AD (0 IY). The races surrounding them: the Redrte, and the Yukirash joined them in 3209 AD (9 IY) and later the Cyberni and the Lazari joined them. Around that time, the Imperial Houses were beginning to take shape. However, the Solmani and their allies, that would later become the original League of Free Worlds, opposed the Imperium, as they began to enslave pre-spaceflight races. Around 3278 AD (78 IY) the Imperium and the League began to face off for the first time and finally the Great Stellar War began. The war lasted for 500 years, 370 of which the 2 sides were in a bloody stalemate. The Imperium by 3778 AD (578 IY), had finally set their doors at Terra, and during the final major battle of the war, which historians now know as Terra's Stand, the Imperium has finally conquered the planet, and forced the remnants of the League into surrender. After the conflict, the Imperium absorbed the former League into the Imperium as slave races. However, the Solmani kept resisting Imperial Rule and the Houses turned to fighting each other, which set the stage for the League Rebellions 100 years later. Since the Rebellions, the planets of the Imperium have been allowed more autonomy to deal with local issues. While the Houses still fight amongst themselves, negotiate with one another, form trade routes and backstab each other, there are now rules and regulations deciding as to how it should be done, much like the Terran UN and the old Geneva Convention. Regardless, the Imperium is one of the most powerful civilizations in Charted Space. Government The government of the Imperium is composed of the Imperial Throne, the Imperial Assembly, and the Houses and Nobility as well as the Grand Courts and House of Advisors. Each of these positions has their place in the Imperium and its politics. Imperial Throne The Imperial Throne is the most powerful position within the Imperium. The Emperor in this position rules supreme as the leader of the Imperium and is above all others within the Imperium. However, the Emperor can be a member of an Imperial House, so he, she or it is prone to manipulation by either one of the Houses, including members of the Emperor's own House. House of Advisors The House of Advisors is the advisory team to the Emperor and provide him advice to deal with Internal and External Issues. They are selected by the Emperor and can be of any Imperial House or Planetary Nobility. Imperial Assembly The Imperial Assembly is what ensures that all rules and regulations of negotiation and feuds between the Houses and regulates all Inter-House Affairs. It also attends Nobility to assist them in dealing with local issues, of which are subject to the approval from the Houses that the Nobility belong to. Grand Courts The Grand Courts are the law of the Imperium. They deal with all criminal and civil affairs between citizens and nobility. They also decide which Houses are in violation laws of the Imperial Convention and how they should be dealt with. Only twice has a House ever been removed from the Assembly and eradicated. All records of these "Renegade Houses" are destroyed shortly after their destruction as well as any evidence related to their existance. Houses and Nobility The Houses and the Planetary Nobility and the driving force of the Imperium. They decide which planets are under one House or another's, what trade routes should be initiated, and more importantly, they can influence the Emperor and the Imperial Assembly. Military Imperial Guard Imperial Army Imperial Navy Imperial Marines Category:Galactica Category:Nations (Galactica)